Gorgonnash
Gorgonnash is the Commander, Bal Moran, Kal Maex, and the self-proclaimed Xal Mair'sh of Xernes. History Taken from the spawn of the Twisting Nether in Azeroths Dimension, Gorgonnash was raised up by a secret Council of powerful Chaex named "Kal Maex"(Order of Black Omen). Being taught under them, raised under them, and trained under them, both his physical prowess, wisdom, and speed were nigh unmatched. He had been trained to be Xernes' greatest super-soldier, and so he was. In every battle against their enemies, the mighty realm of Xernes would prove undefeatable, with Gorgonnash leading the charge. Millenia would pass, many of the realms they had beaten were not underneath their control, and this would make Gorgonnash very angry. He had figured that the Realm of Xernes is unstoppable, and it had been proven time and time again that he had been able to crush any army, defeat any foe, and he'd had enough of letting them remain independant. Normally, one of Xernes would go up to the high ruler of all the realm to speak their disatisfaction, but Gorgonnash was smarter than this. He knew that to show disatisfaction would mean his ultimate demise, as the High ruler of Xernes was an invincible god named Ralud'Nalorg, and he had sown so much of himself into the land already, that to even dare question him, and you are mincemeat. Gorgonnash though, being very smart, and very cunning, knew many of things that the Black Omen had revealed, and one of them was Ralud'Nalorgs, ultimate weakness. Returning to the lair of his masters, he had requested a council meeting, and so one was held. He had spoken out to his masters, proclaiming them cowards, fools, weaklings. He would bark at them, letting this mad god continue to allow these realms to remain beaten but not enslaved. They all at once cackled, proclaiming that Gorgonnash perhaps may be smart, but his pride and anger denies him from seeing the truth of why they remain. Gorgonnash grinned, knowing their answers would come in such way, and challenge all of them at once to Mal Barix (Duel to the Death). The prerequisets of the challenge would be for both parties to have justifyable means, and they did. Each master all at once had taken up their weaponry, either magical or physical, while Gorgonnash merely stood there waiting, grinning wickedly. The attack had begun, their powers striking. Gorgonnash had been taught too well by all of them and countered each and every one. He skewered them on their own spears, choked them with their own spells, he truly was unmatched. The remaining Black Omen councilmen had looked up to their creation, and Gorgonnash looked down to him. Exchanging words, Gorgonnash would then open his dark maw, and begin roaring out, all of the corpses of his masters being devoured by him. He was no longer a Commander of the Black Omen... He -WAS- the Black Omen. Omniscentience, and his dominance over the Chaos (Current time: During the first sightings of Night Elves on Azeroth) With the minds, wisdom, and power of each of his masters within him, he was no longer a mere super soldier.Gorgonnash had achieved the status of "The Bal Moran(Paramount)", but this was not all he had achieved. With the combined wisdom and magic of the Black Omen Council, he achieved total omniscentience, something that not even Ralud'Nalorg had achieved, only simulated, as he'd sow in his magical eyes everywhere, and this would be how he would defeat him. Trudging thousands of miles, Gorgonnash would come across the foot of the tallest mountain in Xernes, Karishal Vo, and all that remained now was to make it to the top, and so he would, as it was there where Ralud'Nalorg sat upon his throne, and it was there where he would defeat him. Along the way up to the mountain, a change was occuring to Gorgonnash, and it would prove very taxing to his sanity. The omniscence would begin to show him extremely disturbing imagery, ones that even one who commands armies of absolute chaos and relish in pain and suffering would be terrified by. It had shown imagery of undead creatures being stretched, melted, turned to gasseous form, all within seconds, a map of all dimensions and times turning black, fading out of existance. Gorgonnash had become extremely terrified by the imagery, but his terror had turned into anger, as he'd then utilize this anger to speed up towards the top of the mountain. At its summit, there a spiralling storm persisted, and Gorgonnash entered into it willingly. Once entered, he would find himself within an area untouched by time. The Dimensional Core of the Realm itself. And there, awaited Ralud'Nalorg, and he was no fool to Gorgonnash's ways. Thus, a battle would occur, one with emerald lightning, and black fire. Gorgonnash would begin to show the upper hand, his omniscence knowing Ralud'Nalorgs attempts of destruction before they would even form. In the very end of it all, Ralud'Nalorg had been beaten, and Gorgonnash seethed with pride. He has now become the God of Xernes, and he'd strike a deal with the beaten God, offering him to play the faux position, and follow his command in secret. Reluctantly, Ralud'Nalorg would agree agreed. The First Chaotic Resonance (Current time: -12,000 years before the Orcs and Humans on Azeroth. During the War of the Ancients) Millenia would pass, the Chaex people squabbling amongst themselves, and Gorgonnash honing on his powers of omniscence, and his god-hood. With his new found power, Gorgonnash found himself neigh unstoppable, that was until... the Chaotic Resonance occured. Beyond the first and last level of Xernes, there lies a sanctum. A sanctum very large, and so chaotic that it has come full circle into pure order. Within the very center, there lies the Core; The Core of the entire dimension that Xernes exists within. It is in this Core, that the God of Xernes is made its imprint, however means the current God had been sat upon its throne, it would be marked in the Core... That is, until, Gorgonnash took power. Gorgonnash, a being that originated from an alternate dimension, to secure Godhood in the Chaos Realm, it was unheard of. The Core itself could not handle such sudden events, and thus, it has to fluxuate, make itself more flexible and more able to adapt to such things. But as it does this, the Sanctum it resides in becomes unthinkably chaotic, and to be within its boundaries during a Core Fluxuation is suicide, both with and without pain. The levels beyond and near to the Core Sanctum become afflicted as well. For the Core, its fluxuation is instantaneous, but for the rest of Xernes? Roughly one and a half months in Xernes time ( 2 - 4 in Azerothian) is how long the fluxuation takes, and during this time, the Realm of Chaos TRULY becomes Chaotic. THIS FLUXUATION, is what is called as a Chaotic Resonance. And it is from this Resonance, that the levels beyond that of the Chaex and the Xal would open. Bordering on Xernes Levels 1 - 50 (The Duneplanes of Geometrics - Lek'Tzr, Nameless, and Bone Spectres reside here), and Xernes Levels 51 - 100(The Flames of Quaking Storms - Chaex, Xal, Gorgonnash, and other unspeakable creatures reside here. ); There is an impenetrable, endless wall of mists and storms, that prevent Chaex and Xal from crossing over, and vice versa. It as well acts as a chronomanceral wall, where visions of the future or past, from beyond the Impenetrable Mists are impossible to have. That is of course, until Gorgonnash became the God of Xernes. As the Core began its Fluxuation, the Mists began to weaken. Gorgonnash now suddenly able to see beyond the mists, seeing where the Black Omen councilmen had came from, in these expansive Duneplanes, and so too could the Prophets of the Lek'Tzr now see further into their future. Both parties, while the Mists now passable mentally, could see eachother, and both could foresee their futures. The Lek'Tzr Prophets foresaw during the next Chaotic Resonance, the armies of Chaex and Xal will march through the Impenetrable Mists, and the Geometric Factions would cease to exist, forever. Gorgonnash scowled at this vision, his time was not worth these Insectoids and Reptilian-like creatures, but because he had seen the Prophets looking upon him, and no doubt they could sense his watchful eye as well, he did not want them to see his plans, and so, he got to work in preparing his armies. Roughly a month would pass as the first Chaotic Resonance would occur, and as it neared its end, Gorgonnash began to feel very different. His once omnipresent eye had now shut. His ability to see into the future, into real time events, had now all but stopped. No longer could he foresee where the Lek'Tzr and Nameless would hold, hide, or quiver. His assault onto the Duneplains had been a failure. As Chaex and Xal marched beyond the Mists, they could find no trace of the Lek'Tzr, or the Nameless. Their assault had been pointless, and Gorgonnash assured his armies, that next time... They shall not be so lucky. Quotes "Perhaps you have conquered, sieged, and destroyed dimensions without folly... but -your- folly this day, was facing me..." -Gorgonnash to the Realm of Jyrax(The realm of War) before obliterating their armies. "COWARDS! ALL OF YOU! A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF KAL MAEX! THE ONLY WORTH YOU HAD AT ALL, WAS CREATING WHAT I AM!" -Gorgonnash to the Councilmen of Black Omen "You and the councilmen combined were known for your vile wrath, unstoppable magic... But I will be known as the absolute. The be all of end all. I will become, The Bal Moran!" -Gorgonnash to the dying councilman previous to devouring him and his comrades. Category:Characters